Unhealing Wound
by Fantasia Lah'Queen
Summary: (Sasuke x Oc Christina) For 17 years, Sasuke's lived on this Earth as a sad and beaten boy who's never known the love of a mother. As far as he knows, everyone hates him. Including his father. Just as he starts to look at the razor blade thoughtfully, he meets a girl who's full of life, something he's wanted for so long to throw away.
1. Chapter 1

"S-stop! Pl-"

He couldn't finish as the breath was knocked out of him with a blow to the stomach. This always happened. It was routine, but this time it was worse. The beating lasted longer than usual since his dad was sober. Sasuke didn't like them at all, but would much rather them occur when he was drunk. The pain was more bearable as the hits became sloppy.  
Whenever his dad was sober, he was focused. The pain he inflicted would be with concentration and hatred. It hurt Sasuke more emotionally than physically because he felt his dad was the only person that truly loved him in this world, yet he beat him constantly. He never knew the love of a mother, so his dad was the only one he could turn to.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Sasuke's father stood up and looked at the mess that was Sasuke. He was a pathetic excuse for an Uchiha. All he did was take up space. He couldn't stand the sight of him. The similarities.

..He'd never be Itachi.

Fugaku scowled at the tears that rolled down his sons cheeks and spoke. "You understand that you are next in line to take my place, yet you bring home a _B+_?" Sasuke coughed before replying. His body ached with every breath he took.

"I.. am sorry, father. It won't ha-"

He was cut off as his dad rose his right hand, signaling for him to stop talking. "We will continue this later. Clean yourself up. Your bus will be here soon." Sasuke quickly nodded and watched as his dad left the room. He slowly got up and made his way to the sink in the restroom. He wiped away his tears and set his eyes on the reflection in the mirror.  
What he saw was not who he wanted to be. He saw a sad and abused boy. An unpopular coward who would never stand up to his dad nor the bullies at his school. Nothing more than a lonely child who had the unfortunate luck of being successor to his father as CEO of the company. It was too much pressure.  
Sasuke lifted up his shirt to look at the damage that had been done. He flinched at the purple's and blue's that stained the torso of his body. His dad would never hit him on his face. Only the places others couldn't see. His father knew that if he left with bruises on his face everyday, questions would arise, which would be bad for the company.

"Sasuke! Hurry up! The dxmn bus is out there!"

"Yes, sir!"

He quickly threw water on his face and grabbed his jacket along with his backpack out of his room. On the way out the front door he exchanged looks with his father. The look he received was one of detest and exhaust. He knew his dad hated him and that hurt him more than anything. More than any pain that's ever been inflicted on him.  
He hurriedly ran to the bus which was ferociously honking. When he made it to the doors, they were slowly opened to reveal a scowling bus driver. "Uchiha. I won't wait for you again."

"Yes. Sorry. It won't happen again."

The bus driver responded to Sasuke's statement with a bitter expression. "It better not." Sasuke nodded and got on the bus, taking his seat in the front as most quiet kids tended to do. As he did, his head was roughly pushed forward. "Sasuke", came the voice behind him. "Take off the mask. It isn't Halloween, yet." He didn't reply as everyone on the bus laughed at his misfortune.  
It was Neji Hyuuga speaking, One of the school's most popular bullies. He was also at the top of the class. Not by his own effort, of course. He made those he felt were beneath him do all the work for him. Him along with his followers, Kiba Inuzuka and Suigetsu Hōzuki. "Look at his hair! Haha." The bus again erupted in laughter at Kiba's remark.

"Hey, now. That's enough."

Sasuke was grateful at the bus drivers intervening as everyone settled down. The bus pulled to a stop, letting another boy on who sat next to Sasuke. It was Deidara, Sasuke's best friend.

"O-ho! Beavis and Butthead!"

Once again, the bus was filled with laughter. "Haha. You dumb.", said Kiba to the one who spewed the comment. Their insults hurt, but all Sasuke and Deidara could do was stay quiet. Speaking up would bring them nothing but more bullying.

"Hey! Do I need to pull over and let you off?"

Everyone grew quiet at the bus driver's question. "Man, I hate this school.", Deidara said under his breath. Something they both had in common. Sasuke slowly nodded.

"…Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"97% of water on Earth is Salt Water. That leaves us only 3% fresh water. Does anyone know where most of that fresh water is?"

Few people rose their hands at the question that was asked by . Sasuke was not amongst those who did. He knew the answer, but he preferred not to speak. He was shy and feared the smart remarks that would come from his classmates. Mr. Kisame looked directly at Sasuke as he tried his best to avoid meeting his eyes. He tilted his head.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke grimaced at his unfortunate luck. "U.. um.. in the glaciers." His teacher nodded. "Correct, Sasuke. You should start raising your hand when you know the answer." Sasuke casted his eyes to his desk. "Yeah, stupid.", replied Neji who sat at the desk next to him. Sasuke often wished he and Neji would switch places. Maybe, then he would stop picking on him. He hated being such a coward.

"How much of the fresh water is in the glaciers… Sasuke?"

"..68.7%"

"Correct again, Sas-"

"Man. Why we gotta worry about water for? Just make Sasuke do all the work for us. Shxt's stupid, man."

Mr. Kisame rose an eyebrow at Kiba's outburst. He was by far the most disrespectful student he'd had so far. "Inuzuka, Kiba. Go to the office." Kiba forcefully pushed back his chair. "Man, whatever." With that, he got up and left. As shameful as it is to say, relief washed over Sasuke, seeing one of his bullies leave the room.

"The water found in lakes, rivers, streams, ponds and swamps make up only 0.3% of the world's fresh water. What I want from you all are projects on how to conserve water. This counts as half your class grade."

Each student in the classroom groaned in displeasure. "Also. Report cards." Sasuke's ears perked up at this. His heart would always beat wildly in his chest at the mention of report cards. Fear would run through his veins, because these report cards would determine whether he'd get another beating or not.  
He let his gaze follow Mr. Kisame as he passed them out. "Make sure you bring them back signed by your parents or legal guardians." His teacher began walking his way. His anxiety grew with every step that was made. He was then handed his. His eyes widened at what was on the paper. All A's except for Calculus.

"Next Friday is the deadline for these or I will be call-"

"No!"

Everyone turned their head towards Sasuke. "No! Please!" In a desperate attempt to reason with his teacher, he ran up to him and pleaded. "I-I have to get an A." Mr. Kisame found himself at a loss for words. "…Sasuke, take your seat."

"Please, Mr. Kisame. I'll.. I'll do anything."

"Sasuke."

The look displayed on Sasuke's face pulled on the strings of his heart. He felt bad for him. Glancing around the room, Mr. Kisame noticed the stares that were directed his way. Sasuke was embarrassing himself. He spoke to Sasuke in a hush-tone. "You're welcome to come after school for help on anything you need, but right now I need you to take your seat."  
Defeated, Sasuke sulkingly made his way back to his seat and sat down. He rested his folded arms on top of his desk. He knew he'd embarrassed himself, but he couldn't help it. He was desperate. Trying to block out all of the murmuring from his classmates, he buried his head within his arms.

"Oook. What was that all about?"

That voice could only belong to Sakura Haruno. The girl that everybody wanted, but only the popular guys could have. Sasuke, too had fallen for her love spell. Maybe it was the way her long pink hair fell over her shoulders or the way her beautiful green eyes would sparkle in the light. Either way, he both liked and despised her. She hung out with Neji and was just as bad. She made sure to make fun of him at every chance she got.

"I don't know. He's weird."

..and _that_ was Karin. The girl all the 'nerds' feared. She was beautiful like Sakura, but a more hands on type person. If someone said something she didn't like, she'd make it her life duty to make their life hell. It didn't help that she knew where everyone in the school stayed, either. Her tormenting skills were what gained her the nickname, 'Monster'.

..Sasuke strongly agreed that she deserved that title.

Staring at the 3-story house in front of him, he grimaced. He knew what was promised to him apon entering. Something he deeply wanted to avoid. He looked down at the report card he held in his hands. It wasn't necessarily the beatings he was afraid of, but the shame. The look of disappointment he'd see in his father's eyes.  
Apon instinct, he tore the paper in half. Not thinking clearly, he overlooked the consequences of his actions. He placed the shreds into his backpack and entered his house. He flinched as he saw his father coming down the stairs.

"…what?"

"U-um.. We have a project at school for the conservation of water and I was wondering if I could.. go over Deidara's to work on it."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his trouble child. He'd switch Sasuke in for Deidara at any given chance. He could care less if Sasuke went over his house. Maybe that blond haired boys intelligence would rub off on him. That and he didn't want Sasuke around unless it was absolutely necessary. "Alright. Be home before 7:30. There's a meeting tonight."  
With no hesitation, Sasuke responded. "Yes, sir." He quickly rushed out the door and began walking down the street to his best friend's house. Apon arriving, he knocked on the door. A female voice resounded from the other side. _"Who is it?"_

"It's me.. Sasuke."

Once again, a female's voice was heard. _"Honey. It's for you."_ A few seconds later the door was opened to reveal the one person he needed to see. "You're here early." Sasuke gave a sad smile. "Yeah."

"Come in."

Sasuke followed Deidara inside and up the stairs to his room. He sat on the bed as his best friend stood with his arms folded. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah.. Just thinking about the project."

Deidara tilted his head at Sasuke. He wasn't stupid. He and Sasuke had grown up together, so a slight dent in his personality would naturally catch his attention. "We could go grab something from the store if that would make you feel better." Sasuke let his eyes meet with his best friend's. "What are you talking about?" Deidara lowered his eyes at him. "You're my best friend. I know something's wrong."  
Sasuke stared at him a little longer before sighing. He rested his head in his hands. "I'm just tired, Dei.. of the insults, the beatings… life-"

"Hey, look.", Deidara interrupted. He sat next to Sasuke on the bed and placed his hand on his back. "I hope you're not thinking about suicide." Deidara's statement caught Sasuke by surprise. He looked at him. He had no idea how Deidara knew what he was thinking. He never made it obvious, did he? It was something he deeply contemplated on a day to day basis. He felt it would make his father happy and lift a burden off of those around him.  
Deidara looked Sasuke directly into the eyes, "Once life is gone, you can't get it back.. and besides…" He gently smiled. "You can't leave me here with these bastards." Sasuke lightly chuckled in response. Deidara gave him a sympathetic look. He really hated seeing Sasuke in such a depressing state. He didn't want to lose his best friend. "… I'll always be here for you, Sasuke. You're my best friend. You're not alone."


	3. Chapter 3

As Sasuke sat in History class, he noticed the glances he kept receiving from his all-time crush, Sakura Haruno. He didn't know what to make of it. Every time he caught her starring, she wouldn't turn her head as he would when the roles were reversed. Instead, she would just give him an innocent smile. His heart would pound in his chest at the sight of it.  
It was odd, yet satisfying. She'd certainly never looked at him this way before and just the fact that she was doing so now sent Sasuke's mind into a spiraling frenzy. He was curious to know why. Did she finally notice him in the way he wanted her to after all these years? Did she like him? Maybe he was thinking too much into it.  
Mr. Hatake yawned as he gazed over his students. He then returned his attention back to his book as his shoes were propped up on top of the desk. He hated being a High School teacher. The students here were below average in intelligence, but then again most people were. He let out a sigh and began to speak.

"Take out a sheet of paper, fold it in half. We're taking cornell notes."

Everyone in the classroom began to groan in dissatisfaction. Mr. Hatake narrowed his eyes. "Oh. Is it not enough?" Everyone then grew quiet and began to do as they were told. A satisfied smirk made it's way onto his face at his win.

"Title your paper, 'Repetitive Events of History'."

Just as Sasuke began writing down the words, he was tapped on the shoulder by the person sitting behind him. He turned around to face them and was handed a note. Confusion began to surface inside of him. It was unusual for Sasuke to receive notes from classmates. It could just be someone telling him to do their homework for them, but usually they would just meet up with him after school and threaten him to do it.  
Sasuke looked up at Mr. Hatake to see if he was looking before gently unfolding the note. His breath hitched at what was written on the letter.

 _Meet me by the bus stop after school  
~Sakura_

He turned his attention to Sakura who was smiling at him. He smiled back with his heart pounding in his chest. Sasuke didn't know what to make of it. She wanted to talk to him? To Sasuke? He turned his head and looked at Deidara who sat two tables over from him. Deidara smiled at him. He knew how much Sasuke liked Sakura, so it brought him happiness to see her trying to interact with him.  
When school was over, Sasuke stood at the bus stop in wait for the school bus. It wasn't long before Sakura jogged up next to him. She tilted her head at him and smiled, receiving a nervous smile in response.

"Hey."

Sasuke replied in a shaky voice, "..Hi."

Sasuke's nerves began to pile up. Sakura had never noticed him before. Not in the way he wanted her to and yet here she was. Speaking to him without even the slightest hint of disgust in her voice. He had never been so nervous in his life.

"Sasuke, right?"

Sasuke nodded. Hearing his name come out of her mouth made his heart flutter in satisfaction. Sakura smiled at him. "I'm Sakura." He nervously smiled back. "I.. I know who you are.. Everybody knows who you are." She began to giggle at this. "You're so cute."  
Sasuke smiled shyly while rubbing the back of his head. How was he supposed to respond to his crush thinking he was cute?

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"N-no."

Was she going to ask him out? He began to panick when she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him over to the side of the school building. She then began to unbutton her blouse which struck fear inside of Sasuke. What was she doing? When Sasuke tried to leave, she pulled him back over to the wall.

"Where are you going? Don't you want this?"

"N-no."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. No one had ever turned her down before. "Why?" Sasuke slowly shook his head, eyes wide in confusion. "I.. I just-" Sakura quickly looked to the side of the school building before returning her gaze back to Sasuke. She then smirked at him before letting out a panicked scream, causing Sasuke's heart to leap in fear.

"U-um."

"Jugo! Help! Stop, Sasuke! Stop!"

Sasuke didn't know what to do. "I'm not-". Before Sasuke knew it, he was being slammed against the wall by a tall kid with spikey, orange hair. "What the hxll, man! What are you doing to Sakura?!"

"N-nothing. I'm not doing anything."

Sasuke was then knocked to the ground and kicked in the face. "You stay away from my girl, freak." Jugo then kicked Sasuke in the stomach, repeatedly. No matter how hard Sasuke pleaded, the hits would not cease. The pain just kept coming. It didn't take long for a crowd to gather around them and cheer Jugo on.  
Sakura let fake tears slide down her cheeks as others recorded the scene unfolding in front of them. When Jugo was done, Sakura ran over to him and cried in his arms. He slipped one arm around her waist and used his free hand to tilt her chin up.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for saving me." Jugo tightly embraced Sakura while looking down at Sasuke. "Go jump off a bridge." He then spit on Sasuke and left with Sakura. One of the guys amongst the crowd kicked Sasuke in the side while he was down.

"World Star!"

Everyone began to laugh as they left Sasuke there, alone. Pain was displayed all over Sasuke's face. Why did this happen to him? Why did everyone hate him so much? He began to quietly sob. Maybe he _should_ jump off a bridge like Jugo suggested... It's not like anyone would miss him.  
Deidara placed the two books on the counter. "Thanks for letting me stay late." The librarian stamped a checkout date inside of each book. "You're welcome, Deidara. Books are due back on the 9th." He smiled in response.

"Yes, ma'am."

Deidara left the school library, books in hand. He'd gotten the two books he and Sasuke needed for their Science project. Now they could finally finish it and get extra credit for completing it early. Just as Deidara was about to set foot off campus, he noticed a figure slumped against the wall. He stopped in his tracks.  
At first glance, he didn't know who it was, but then he made out familiar dark hair. He smiled and made his way over to him. "Hey, Sasuke. I thought you'd be home by now. You missed the.. bus..."  
When Sasuke made no effort to respond, Deidara got closer to him. "Sasuke..?" Sasuke slowly looked up at him.

"What? Who did this to you? What happened?"

"..I got set up."

Tears began rolling down Sasuke's bruised face. "...Come on, Sasuke. I'll walk you home." Deidara helped Sasuke up. He felt bad for him. It seemed as though every time something good would come Sasuke's way, something bad would follow. They walked along the sidewalk. Sasuke still hadn't said a thing. Deidara looked over at Sasuke and let out a sigh.

"I guess she did that to get Jugo back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sakura wanted to meet you after school and all of a sudden you're bruised up. I know Sakura didn't do it, so it had to be someone else. A male and Jugo is the only one I can think of since they broke up not too long ago."

Sasuke turned his attention back to the ground as they continued to walk. Deidara figured he was right since Sasuke made no effort to deny it.

"I thought she was over him since she tried talking to you, but obviously..."

Sasuke said nothing back. He remained quiet, not uttering a word. His whole life had been hell. This was just the icing on the cake. Nothing good would ever happen in his life. What's to stop him from throwing it away?

"What are you thinking, Sasuke?"

Deidara's voice drew him from his thoughts. Honestly, if it weren't for him, Sasuke probably wouldn't be alive to this day. He didn't know what he would do without him. Sasuke gently sighed.

"I'm fine, Dei... Thank you."

Deidara squinted his eyes at him. Sasuke always did this. Giving a false appearance of being alright, trying to take on all his burdens by himself. "Sasuke, I'm here to listen." Just as Sasuke was about to reply, their conversation was interrupted by a loud screeching sound accompanied by ear-piercing yells. They simultaneously turned their head towards the noise.

It all happened too fast...

multiple shots were fired..

and a bullet pierced his heart...


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could still make out the white walls and soft white sheets surrounding him.

"Apparently, he wasn't just shot. He was physically abused, as well. Most likely before the incident."

"But, he'll be alright? He doesn't have to be omitted, does he?"

Sasuke looked to the side of him. He saw two bodies standing next to his bed side, engaging in a conversation. He recognized the second voice as his father's. He couldn't quite remember how he ended up here as his memory was fogged over.

"No, sir. No internal damage. We've already taken care of his wounds. We just have to write him a few prescriptions for the pain and he should be fit to go home in just a little while."

"Alright. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke saw the person in the white coat leave and turned his attention back to his father. "..Dad?" Fugaku turned his head and faced Sasuke. "Oh. You're awake, now?"

"Yes, sir."

Fugaku pulled up a chair and sat next to Sasuke. He was curious to know how he was put in this position. He was angry at him for being so careless, but this was still his son. As much as he hated to admit it, this was still a part of him. This was still a part of Mikoto. The only part of her he had left.

"What happened?"

Sasuke tried desperately to search his memory. "..We were just walking home.. and..." His head began to hurt. How did he end up here? "Why were you walking home?" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. "Because.." His father let out an irritated sigh. "Now you went and got yourself shot."

 _Shot?_

 _Sasuke?_

That's when it hit him. All realization suddenly came flowing back into him. "You bring nothing but pain to those around you." Sasuke's heart began to ache. He remembered the gunmen in the car, shooting at an unfamiliar person, the yells... Dei.. "Where's Deidara?"  
Fugaku lowered his eyes at Sasuke. "Where do you think he is?" A flare of hope ignited inside of him. "In the hospital as well. Is it okay if I go talk to him?" At this, Sasuke's father rose an eyebrow and let out a brief chuckle. "Sure. If you know how to speak to him spiritually."

"..what do you mean?"

"... don't you remember, Sasuke? He's dead."

All the color drained from Sasuke's face. An indescribable feeling overtook his entire body. He felt pain not even iron fists could cause. Deidara was gone. His best friend was gone, erased from this world. He'd never see him again. No further words left Sasuke's mouth as tears began building up in his dark eyes.  
Noticing this, Fugaku took hold of Sasuke's free hand that wasn't gripping the sheets. He saw the panic playing inside of his eyes. Despite the rude joke he'd made from earlier, he knew how it felt to lose someone. More than that, actually. Though Fugaku tried to comfort his son, he couldn't help his lingering thoughts of how Sasuke deserved no pity since he'd given none to his mother at birth.  
He stood up and looked down at Sasuke. "I'll leave you to grieve for a while." He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Sasuke had never felt pain like this before. He never knew it. That bullet wasn't intended for Deidara, so why? How was he supposed to accept this? There was nothing he could do about it and it killed him inside.  
Why did all these things happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? "Dxmn it." Why did it have to be Dei and not himself? He had nothing left.

Nothing...

Sasuke stared ahead at the casket in front of him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. There laid Deidara. His best friend of 13 years. Only one more year and they would've entered college together, yet today he would be lowered into the ground.  
His eyes met with the site of a blonde-headed man holding onto a blonde-headed woman. Deidara's parents. He figured they were grieving a lot more than he was. They loved Deidara. They had so much faith in him. So many dreams for his future. To have your son ripped apart from you like that...

"Not my baby! No... No!"

It had to be painful. Sasuke couldn't help but feel they were inwardly blaming him. It was his fault after all. If Deidara hadn't been hanging out with him, this could have all been avoided, but it couldn't be changed now. No matter how much he wished, no matter how hard... Deidara was not rising up out of that casket. His body would remain in there. This was not a dream, but reality. Everyone really was standing around in black, sobbing for their deceased loved one. It could not be changed. He didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered to him anymore.  
Just then, he began to overhear a select few talking low behind him, trying to keep their voices at a minimum.

"There was something wrong with that kid. Like some kind of mutation, right?"

Were they serious? They really felt as though _now_ was the appropriate time to make fun at Deidara? At his funeral? Why were they here? Sasuke felt his blood begin to boil.

"Yeah. He had extra mouths on his hands."

"Haha. I heard he had tongues where his nipples should be."

"Ahaha."

The boys began to snicker and that's what sent him over the edge. He found himself punching the nearest guy to him. This set off the boys friends who in turn began throwing hits at Sasuke, but he was not giving up. He hit one boy in the stomach and kneed another in the chin. Anger was pulsing throughout his entire body. He couldn't control himself.  
All the commotion grabbed the attention of all those attending the funeral, including Deidara's parents and Sasuke's father. Sasuke felt himself being roughly pulled away from the group.

"Sasuke.", his dad hissed under his breath.

"But, dad, they-"

"W-what the hxll is going on?!"

Sasuke and his father looked into angry blue eyes. Pain, anger, insecurity, a heavy mixture of emotions were displayed in them. Everyone in the area grew speechless as Mrs. Hamasaki looked between Sasuke and the other 4 young men. Just one look at her and you could tell she was about to lose it.

"If you all wanted to fight, take it somewhere else! Don't bring it here to my sons funeral!"

Tears came streaming down her cheeks. "You all think this is funny?" All 5 boys shook their head at the broken woman's question. Her light blue eyes met with dark ones, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Sasuke. I am disappointed in you. H-how could you?"

"Mrs. H-"

"Leave.."

Sasuke tried to explain himself, but was once again cut off by Mrs. Hamasaki. "Leave! All of you! I don't ever want to see any of your faces again!" She dropped down to her knees, loudly sobbing. "Just go!" Mr. Hamasaki stood there, eyes glued to the ground, not uttering a word as the 4 boys did what they were told. He was obviously grieving the loss of a son, just as his wife was.  
Sasuke hesitated as the other people there came to the aid of comforting Mrs. Hamasaki, all shooting disapproving glances at him. He felt terrible. He always did something wrong. Deidara was gone and the least he could do was be there for his parents and now he'd gone and screwed that up, too.

"Come on, Sasuke."

"..Yes, sir."

Sasuke followed his father to the car with his head down and his heart aching. What was there to live for? Deidara was forever gone and his parents wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing would ever be the same. Not without his best friend. Not without Deidara.


End file.
